


Bad case of loving you

by Cryingcosmic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, i had a paper to do but wrote this trash, im trash, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: It's Nico and Leo's one year anniversary and much to sweet Leo is obviously planning something and Nico figures the only way to get something good for Leo is going to the two people who are as cheesy as Leo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad and I should have been writing a paper but oh well feel free to request in the comments and feedback is always appreciated!

Leo Valdez was more than energetic, he was the kid who never could sit still, and always had to be moving, always, whether it was tapping his fingers or fiddling with his shirt, he just needed to move. If he was stuck in a desk both his legs would be bouncing, like bouncing so hard they hit the desk, and he'd still feel the need to fidget about. the kid was the definition of adhd to his core, but it never seemed to bother leo, because along with the energy was a kind, funny personality that left the kid always grinning. He was a little loud but still, a nice guy who seemed to not understand what social barriers were, always making friends

When the coach heard of an always moving, knew how to duck himself from trouble (while leo thought all his jokes were funny, some people seemed to disagree with him) and never stop just being a good kid, well coach hedge actually took an interest in the ‘cupcake’, as he calls all kids.

Another thing about Leo’s personality, though this one much less known, is the fact that he's gay. No one really would guess it seeing as he's a huge flirt with girls, but if you look closely you'll notice he only flirt with girls who are taken and rather devoted, he’d hate to be the reason a relationship was broken,even if it's a bad one so while his flirting seems to be with just about everyone leo was actually pretty careful with it.

Now Leo isn't trying to hide his sexuality he just doesn't see a reason why everyone has to know, so thus only his friends really know and they respect his wishes of not letting it spread through the school like wildfire, especially when he got added to varsity, after all there's no way to know how the school would react unless, you know he just went for it and came out and

He also has one more thing that could be considered an actually secret, considering only a few souls know it, and that's the fact that he's dating Nico di Angelo. it was rather strange honestly, Nico was so quiet, reserved some would say, always staying out of big crowds and never liked the attention on him. Leo was basically his polar opposite. Leo was loud, talkative and loved to entertain, he tried to find a friend in everyone, constantly cracking jokes and such to just get a laugh and yet leo couldn't stay away from nico.

Yet the two were a perfect pair. Nico remind Leo that it's okay to be sad sometimes, that he doesn't always have to be smiling and worried about others. And Leo remind Nico that everyone needed a good laugh every now and then, that he looked so pretty with a smile and even though he's sad it doesn't mean he can't still laugh a bit. They balanced each other out, and even though Leo would have happily rubbed it in everyone's faces that he had the cutest boyfriend out there he knew his boyfriend wasn't ready and he respected that.

Now the twos official one year was coming out and Nico was freaking out, he knew Leo was creating him something wonderful considering the fact he won't let him in his little workshop and when he does let Nico hang out in there he's suddenly very tired the next day from staying up late to work on a "special request" 

To put it in a different term Nico was basically screwed, he's seen what nicos been able to create and there's no way he could buy or make anything ever near whatever the Latino boy was creating. The most he even knew of his gift is that it has to be some kind of ring, his had gone missing for a few days before magically returning, and when they held hands leo would run his fingers around his.

So giving up Nico went to one of the only people who knew he was gay and would no doubt come up with the cheesy thing ever, which would of course light Leo up since for some reason the boy lived for that. But yes he's talking about the schools power couple, swim team captain Percy Jackson and football captain Jason grace. 

As he sat across from the two grinning idiots nico started to regret his decision. Like instantly he could tell whatever they had though for him to do would be super duper cheesy and probably kind of humiliating. Which also means leo was going to love it. Forced to swallow his pride he let out a tired sigh,

“what do you guys have planned?” the two grinned much too wide for his liking.

 

Shifting in the bleachers, nico watched the game, he had ten minutes before half time and percy nudging him let him know it was time.

Taking a deep breath nico stood up, picking up the large sign and letting out a whoop.

“Team leo!” he screamed out waving the sign in the air cheering his boyfriend, the sign had “team leo is the best team” he kept screaming and cheering and you could see leo freezing on field before grinning and continuing to play, part one was complete. Percy nudged nico as he put the sign down and rushed towards the field, pushing his way through the crowd, clutching a bag to his chest. To say he was nervous would be a complete and utter understatement, the word terrified seem to fit a little better.

He made it down just as halftime started, standing on the side he shifted nervously before seeing the curls of his boyfriend be freed from the helmet as he rushed towards his boyfriend, grinning the much too large grin that made nico's heart beat a little faster.

“I liked the sign” leo told nico as he pulled him into a sweaty hug. The younger boy didn't mind.

“Well that's not all.. I um.. I” nico’s face went red and he held out the bag, leo pulled it out and his face lit up they were jerseys with the name “valdangelo” on the back, the ship name piper came up with and decided it was final and no one else got a say, it also stuck with everyone else.

Leos face lit up at the jackets


End file.
